Unexpected adventures
by MithrilBerry
Summary: One shots and interwined chapters... Mostly excuses to imagine the line of Durin in intimate situations... (no Durincest!) Not related to On the Road to the Lonely Mountain.


I don't own any right on the characters or universe in that story, except for Sigrun.

This fanfiction was a request about Thorin meeting a young dwarven lady in the halls of Erebor and teaching her about fighting... and more.

It will be the first chapter of a not yet known number of others. This story line does not have anything to do with _On the road to the Lonely Mountain_. It is essentially an excuse to write smutty scenes… (so you have been warned...) involving mostly the line of Durin (separately or not, without Durincest). Some chapters will probably be related, and if they do, I will indicate it at the beginning. But I think it will be mostly one shots.

I hope that you will enjoy reading it as I enjoyed writing it! Thank you very much for reading! Reviews are welcome!

**A new spring in the life of Thorin Oakenshield.**

He is walking in the great halls of Erebor. His footsteps are naturally guiding him to his favorite area, the one where he can be at peace, where nobody ever goes, where he can think of his past and savor all the fruits of his battles and of his sacrifices. He knows that he is in a turning point in his long life. A point where two paths are possible for an aging dwarf lord: to sit on his throne and live in the memory of his past glory, or grab his present with a second breath and use all his wisdom to seize every moment and enjoy it while he has the strength to. He knows that he is not young anymore, but he knows that he does not feel old either… Something smoulders in his chest, something that waits to awaken. Something of his past that was not well taken care of. Something he thought he had forgotten long ago… Something he thought that was dead in him… Like a hidden dusty room abandoned in a corner of his mind… but that is somehow coming back to him now that he feels like his duty as a King is well accomplished. Maybe he can now think about what he wants… Not as a King, but as a being.

The Battle of the Five Armies is now far behind him. Of a wandering dwarf trying to take back what was stolen to his fathers, he had become a living legend. He is now the King Under the Mountain, loved by his people, respected among Dwarves, feared by his enemies and listened among other leaders of Middle Earth for his wisdom is now as equal as his determination and knowledge. He and his kin have won over Smaug, over orcs and many other perils. They took back Erebor and reconstruction is not anymore a dream: it is reality. And most of it, he won over his madness. Alone, he found a way to free himself from his inner prison. At last, the Arkenstone became for him nothing more than the heritage of his people. When he understood that the more he wanted to possess the stone, the more the Arkenstone was possessing him, he decided to fight back that illness of the mind. And he knows deep inside that in a way this battle was far more crucial that the one that occurred on the battlefield. Regaining kingship of his own soul determined the issue of the war, he has no doubt about it. He does not tell of it to anybody, but this recovering of his spirit is the accomplishment that makes him the most proud about and that makes him think that all his losses and sacrifices were worth it. He was not just claiming his kingdom. He was claiming his right to rightfully be, not only to be a shadow of himself and a pale replica of his ancestors.

But he sometimes misses the freedom of whence he was Thorin Oakenshield. He sometimes has the vague impression that he missed something during those long decades of quest, war and rebuilding of his Kingdom… Like if he passed just beside himself… Like if there is a side of the Lonely Mountain that is just waiting for him to be discovered.

When he arrives at his secret area, he notices that someone is already there. How could it be? He decides to observe the intruder, to know his intentions. So Thorin approaches without any noise, avoiding the traits of gold and blue light that are cast by the old stained-glass window that was designed by his forefathers. The person seems to have been seeking for the same thing than him: a solitary retreat. But instead of being lost in his thought like him, the visitor is well armored, wearing an artistically crafted dwarven chainmail from which the beauty does not seem to reduce his protective properties. His moves are those of a young adult: plenty of vigor and suppleness, but not all assumed and assured as it would be from a full-fledge warrior. His helmet hides his hair and he must be very young because he can see no beard… or maybe… And there is not any recognisable heraldic… This young dwarf was certainly searching for a desert place away from prying eyes… But there is no way that he will choose his secret area to do so… After all, he is the King and he deserves a place where he has the right to be only Thorin Oakenshield... when he wishes. So his majesty is preparing himself to throw that intruder out of his territory. Even if he is annoyed, he is quite curious and his long experience has taught him that diplomacy sometimes makes everybody wins time and avoid undesired complications. So he decides to politely, but firmly, apostrophe the intruder.

« Who dare to disturb my so needed lonely hours? »

The unexpected visitor does not seem surprised at all by his presence, nor by his question.

« It is curious that you use the word lonely, my King. For solitary would have been my first choice, since I know that you are the speaker… »

Something in this voice makes Thorin even more curious about that warrior…

« I don't understand why you are criticizing my vocabulary choice… Is it a way to avoid answering my question? »

« Not at all, My King. The reason why I think the word you used is revealing is because lonely, to the opposite of solitary, suggests that you are not alone from your own will…»

Thorin does not answer even if he thinks that this warrior is a fine observer. Or maybe he is well guessing… It makes Thorin think that this fighter is probably here because he was searching a way to speak alone with him… As Thorin stays silent, the intruder speaks again:

« But maybe my impressions are mistaken… After all, who am I to interpret Your Majesty's thoughts and words? »

« Yes. Who are you, indeed? »

«I am Sigrun and I come from far away to ask to a living legend to become my sword master... Even if you have all my loyalty, my admiration and my devotion, I am not here only to see My King, but to ask Thorin Oakenshield, the fearless and unequaled warrior of this age to pass his knowledge of warrior lore to me. »

« If you are not from Erebor, why do you call me your king? »

« Because I wish you become My King. I did not follow you on your quest to reclaim Erebor because I was far too young during those years. But now I am old enough… »

« Who are you? You did not tell me about your origins… Does it have something to do with your request? »

« You are so clever, My King… I indeed want you to become my sword master because I have a duty to honor and that I want to be worth of the task that was pass to me from my forefathers… »

« What task? »

« Please teach me. I will tell you about my task in due time… »

« So… You are Sigrun from Ered Luin. You want to become one of my subjects, you are asking me to become your sword master to help you in your own personal quest. Very well. Something about you tells me that I can trust you… Since you cannot tell me already about your task, I want at least to see your face. »

« As you wish, My King. »

His heart skips a beat as very long golden hair escape from the finely-worked helmet, revealing the most beautiful dwarven lady he ever saw on Arda, not caring at all that she has a scar in the middle of her face, because her determined expression and her emerald eyes are worth a treasure chest full of Arkenstones… Her inner beauty and strength only enlighten her physical traits that even a war scar cannot diminish. When he lays his eyes on her, he knows that he found what he was searching for and realizes at the very same moment that he was on this quest for all his life without being completely conscious of it. This particular hair color… Not the light-brown blond like Fili and his father… A unique and legendary color, a golden blond mix with strays of a rich red that varies from the color of the lava to the color of fire embers… that is spoken about in many dwarven scald songs and in many dwarven tales of past ages… She is surely a mystery to resolve.

« We begin now. We have to reach the training grounds. I want to test your skills to see what you will have to learn. »

As a smile appears in Sigrun's face, something melts in Thorin. Like if a long and strongly constructed barrage has just giving up holding a river that only asks to be wild and free. He cannot wait to see where this current will lead him…

They soon arrive at the training grounds. Many dwarves they meet on their way are surprised to see the King preparing himself to teach to an apprentice, for he did not such an honor to anybody since he taught to his nephews. But the king does not care at all and soon enough him and Sigrun are alone again.

They pass many hours to fight, experimenting many techniques and strategies. Sigrun is one of the mightiest warrior Thorin fought against in his long life. They have different styles, but they are equally talented. But his experience makes the difference. After those few hours, Thorin declares:

« I can now see your fighting style. You are a very serious opponent. If you had my experience, you would be so fearsome that I prefer not to imagine it… Your nimbleness is impressive. You are as dexterous as clever… But your lack of experience makes your nimbleness suffer from one aspect. »

« Which is? »

« Instinct. »

« You have to let your intuition take as space in you during the fight as your intelligence and your technique. That is just for this reason that you do not win the actual fight…»

« Please, My King. Let me try again once more before we are finished for today… »

Thorin somehow cannot refuse her that last request… He is curious to see how long it will take for her to realize… And at the same time he will get some information to fill the holes in his hypothesis about who is that mysterious lady…

They cross swords for a few moments. They fought each other for the half of the day, so they got quite attuned to each other rhythm, style and strength. As Sigrun learns fast, she tries to apply Thorin's council and to let her instinct lead her. Not searching anymore flaw or opening in her opponent moves, nor trying to push her techniques to their limits, she just try to feel the flow of the battle and to let her intuition guide her. And it is not long before she enters his vital space, almost disarming him without any effort. And it kind of surprises her, so she let go of her own guard without thinking. Only to feel instantly his free arm imprisons her strongly in a passionate hold. Before she knows, their lips are linked like if they always belonged together. He knew she was a fast learner. She learned so easily and battle seems to be in her blood… Maybe she is from a so long reputed extinguished line of the seven fathers, after all… As his tongue tries to part her lips softly, he feels that her senses are overloaded. So he retreats to let her decide if she is ready for it or not…

As she reopens her eyes, she stares in his, her mind a little foggy.

« What just happened, Thorin? »

« You learn very fast, that is what happened. You just called me Thorin, is it not charming… Actually it is easier to teach to a lady what is the meaning of letting space to instinct. Your intuition just signaled you that I do not want to fight with you anymore… And I very like the way you reacted to my own instinctive reaction… »

« And how did I react exactly?, » asks a curious but lightly flushing Sigrun.

« Well, very like you are doing right now… I mean very responsively, but quite on your guard nonetheless. Which I appreciate. »

« Why? », she asks in a whisper, like if she is scared by the answer but nevertheless wants to know.

« Because if you restrain yourself like this, it is probably because you somehow know that your needs may be hard to contain once they are unleashed. Wait…», says Thorin with a sudden expression of understanding. « That is why you said earlier that you are old enough now and that you want me to be your king… You chose me for your handfasting? I see by the red on your cheeks that I am right… »

Thorin pronounces those last words with a lower voice that makes Sigrun shivers instantly. His eyes are infused with interest and a well contained predatory gleam. She makes him feel very playful. She responds unconsciously to his vibrations by holding her breath. They are on the same wavelength, but they are still trying to appraise if it is real, because they know that if what they feel is mutual, it means that their lives shall never be the same again.

« Well, Sigrun, I am honored to celebrate this important ritual in your life… But I wish that it is more that handfast for you… For I am a loyal being. Once I dedicate myself to someone, it is forever. »

Sigrun is stunned. She was dreaming of it. The legendary Thorin Oakenshield. The handsome and courageous King Under the Mountain. How many times she dreamed of becoming his Queen… Countless times… And in all the senses someone can imagine for this word… Not only to accomplish the verses of the prophecy… But for her own aspiration. She felt in love with him long ago, when she, as a little dwarven lass, saw him leaving Ered Luin for his quest, crying and wishing him the best at the same time. She doubted that he would notice her presence one day... But before he engages himself, he has to know…

« Thorin, before we link our destinies, I have to tell you this, so you will have all the information to make your decision. I am the last of the Firebeards. From my ancestors through the many ages of Middle Earth, one of the seven rings was given to me. I am now the keeper. Rumors of the Enemy regaining gradually his power are spreading far and wide. I left Ered Luin to ask for your assistance. I need to be a better warrior, for I fear that I will have to keep the ring of our Ancestors from the Shadow. And your inner strength to resist the power of the Arkenstone is the omen the old prophecy was talking about… »

« The Firebeards? Did not that line disapear generations ago? »

« No. It was a false rumor to deceive our enemies. We chose to become a hidden line to avoid our ring to fall in wrong hands. We nevertheless fought back the darkness each time it was menacing our people and our heritage. But our prophecies foretold that whence the King of Erebor would have won back his kingship, the line of the Longbeards would mix its blood with the line of the Firebeards and that their heir would be the first of a new line : the Keepers of the last of the seven rings remaining in Middle Earth. »

« So, this is why I feel not that old... Regaining Erebor and free myself from the Arkenstone was a trial, after all. So there is still a long road before my feet… » His last affirmation is tinted with a tone of assurance, like if he somehow knew that it was going to happen and that he waited for this since a long time… He smiles and the weight on his shoulder fade instantly as he sees that his life is not in his declining course but in the prime of it. « If it was foretold let us face the trials of destiny together, My once and future Queen. »

As he says so, Thorin takes the hand of Sigrun in his and kisses its upper part with a satisfied smile. The smouldering embers in him are now a roaring fire. He is ready for a new quest: to assist his lady in her task and to love her alongside.

« You were quite sure about my decision, weren't you My Lady? Because spring is at our doors… The traditional and old fashioned ritual of Handfasting is very close. »

« Well, I am sure of what my heart desires from a very long time now… I would have been the most satisfied dwarven lady if at least you would decide to teach me… But I was certainly hoping that you would be my betrothed for this ritual of first mating… »

Sigrun is now lightly flushing, but she also smiles at the idea to be initiated to love by the only love of her life. And so is Thorin.

« Since I am well attached to obey to the traditions of our ancestors, I will wait until the next full moon to all willingly accomplish my duty by following the rules… But for now, I can give you a hint of what is to come… If you wish, obviously. »

Sigrun stares in the sapphire eyes of her King. She sees all the exclusive love that dwarves can feel when they set their mind on something that captured their interest. But she sees more, for the dwarves are as loyal and dedicated in their relationships that they are in their tasks and quests. And so she is. Now that she is sure that his heart is opened to her, she drops her rational barrier to let her feelings flow freely.

« Please give me a hint. But don't blame me if I become uncontrollable, for I fear the effect you have on me. You awaken something unknown to me to this day. »

« That does not even afraid me, not the slightest, for my inner fire is as strong as yours, young lady. And I am very good at containing it… I could lovely torture you, if it is what you want. »

« Do as you wish. I completely trust you, Thorin Oakenshield. Please do what you want with me, for I have not the slender idea of what is coming, even if I am quite curious about it. »

It takes nothing more to the King Under the Mountain to reclaim hungrily but slowly her welcoming mouth. As their lips encounter, a kind of alchemy operates… like if they both were under the spell of each other. As she lets him explore her mouth with his swirling tongue, she naturally pushes herself against him, never enough close to her taste. Answering to her need, he holds her even closer by trapping her strongly by her waist. He begins to kiss her neck and she lets escape a moan while her head falls back. Thorin supports her head with his fingers, while his thumb is softly carressing her cheek at the same time. She sighs in delightfulness and it makes him answer in a virile moan.

« You are so sensitive, Sigrun, you are intoxicating…But I don't want to tease you here anymore. I want us to be all alone, so you can feel free… I will continue to hint you in my own personal thermal bath, if you wish. »

Answering only with a shy but nonetheless confident smile, she follows him to his personal residence. Judging by the atmosphere and the look of his indoors, the King surely won over his gold sickness, for his house is decorated only with a few and significant artefacts: and old map of the Lonely Mountain in a finely-worked wooden frame that seems from elven handcrafting, an old key and Orcrist, the legendary blade. His residence is nevertheless welcoming and comforting. Maybe it is because it is impregnated with his presence… He guides her to his thermal baths room, holding her hand in his. Not possessively… More like if he wants to let her know that he wishes to share all he can with her, including himself. As the warm atmosphere of the bath room is shrouding them in an intimate cocoon, he begins to slowly undress her. With each part of her armor and clothing gone, it is a new part of her body that is under the hunger of his warm and teasing mouth and tongue. His touch only makes her more sensitive and awakens unknown needs and sensations, letting prickling trails of fire just under her skin. Being naked in front of her all dressed King has a curious effect on her: all at the same time, she feels vulnerable but… she is not quite sure how to name that other sensation which is located somewhere in her belly and between her thighs, like something just awakening and waiting for more. As he makes only a step back, she has a movement to hold him.

« Don't worry, I am not cruel enough to let you pant in your actual state… I will only make it last as long as I can, for I really wish to explore your attractive flesh… »

« I am not quite sure actually if I want it to last or not… It feels so good, but it is like if I am waiting for something, but I don't know what to expect exactly… »

« That is the beauty of making love… to be torn between making it last and the urge to reach the climax… »

«… climax? »

He growls at her curiousness and innocence, which is a rare mix that arouses him hard.

« Don't tell me that you never felt the bliss of an orgasm? »

At his last words, she flushes like she never did as an answer, which makes him growl again with a smirk in more.

She suddenly feels the need to justify herself…« I do know the meaning of your words… but…»

« I know, my lady. But the theory here is quite blander than the real thing… Show me, where do you feel the mostly awaiting for more? »

She knows that she is flushing at those words, but she keeps looking in his wonderful eyes while she points her belly and suggests her feminine parts. She does not touch her body, she only passes her hands over it.

« Then, what about a little diversion… »

He comes closer, the sensation of his cold armor on her skin sending waves that provokes goose bumps on every inch of her skin and making her nipples hardening. The contrast between the cold sensation of his armor on her and his warm lips closing around one of her buds makes her moan loudly while her mind is spiraling under this unexpected but very appreciated assault on her wanting body. As he is successively sucking, flicking and softly biting her nipple, he never ceases to look at her reactions, which is fueling his own arousal even more. That serves him well, for his teasing of her tortures him back equally. To know that she does not tease him on purpose but that she is just enjoying and discovering under his cares makes him harder than ever. He cannot wait further to feel her skin on his, so he let go of her, beginning to take off his armor and clothes. But once he is done with his chainmail, she stops him. With a hungry gleam in her eyes, she unclothes him slowly, almost eating him with her eyes. He is far more desirable than she expected, and her expectations were high, for Thorin Oakenshield is a living legend… But years seem not to have diminished his warrior stature. His strong chest covered with soft and dark hair is irresistible… She has to pass her fingers in it, which inspires her to follow the line that leads her to his underwear… She passes her hand over the fabric, hesitating between touch him over or under… But she finally decides to totally undress him. While her hands grab the piece of clothing and make it pass all along his strong muscular legs, her hot breath makes his dick pulse and a deep moan of desire escapes his throat. He makes her stand up by softly but firmly putting his finger under her chin, obligating her to stare in his eyes. They stare in each other eyes for a while, until Thorin takes her in his arms like if she was a feather and brings her in the large steamy bath. He puts her down under the delightful warm water and joins her. She starts to explore his body with soap's foam, appreciating his solid stature. But the King is more in the leading mood… So he wraps his arms around her, holding her head with his fingers interlaced in her golden hair while his other arm holds her close to him. He claims his mouth once more, hungrier than before, making her breath accelerate under his caresses. He breaks the kiss only to grab the soap to wash and massage all her body at the same time, his callous hands making her pant and waiting for more again. Seeing that her legs are spreading like if they had their own will, he sucks and flicks her other nipple alternatively, making her moan loudly. She holds hard on his shoulders, her lovely voice echoing directly in his ear, which makes his urge growing. Not ceasing to tease her breast, his hand trails down her body, grabbing her hip before he reaches her feminine parts. As he cups her pussy, a shrill sound escapes her mouth and her eyes shut at the same time.

« No, Sigrun. Open your eyes, my love. »

She obeys with an effort, for his caresses are overwhelming and his stare is almost unbearable. The perfect mix of love and lust in it are driving her insane. But she resists closing her eyes.

He then starts to rub her clitoris in circling motion. Slowly and softly at the beginning, he waits for her body reactions before he adjusts his caressing moves. When she pants more than ever, struggling not to close her eyes, and when her hips push themselves against his finger to increase the rubbing, he takes back her nipple in his mouth and accelerates the pace and the pressure of his fingers caressing her clitoris. Her climax is near… Her moans are louder and endless as her focus is all on her sensations… But she suddenly almost panics.

« Thorin stop! I am going to pee and I don't want to… »

He does not want to be disrespectful of her will, but he knows that it is because she is so near. He whispers softly in her ear: « trust me, you are near your climax, love. Just let the pleasure transforms in ecstasy…»

He feels that her arousal was a little altered by her reaction… But he knows that her sensual flesh will soon enough bring her back near the edge. He kisses her passionately and she surprises him when she starts to make up and down moves on his shaft with her soft but strong hand. She tries to discover what pleases him the most and she understands shortly that little up and down moves around his dick head are the most effective caresses that she could make now. He hardly focuses on her clitoris, rubbing it in circles motions again, bringing her back to the point she was before… He knows that she just needs to let go, and that to do so, she has to band all her muscles before the release… So he tries to teach her, whispering in her ear.

« Just follow my words and you will orgasm soon…»

She moans loudly when his hot breath makes her shiver.

« Ecstasy is like a wave of pleasure… Squeeze your vagina…»

When she takes a sharp breath, he knows that she does what he orders… So he continues to whisper in her ear.

« Now hold that tension… And let it go… You are so obedient… Now squeeze again… And let it go once more… Squeeze… look in my eyes… let it go again… »

Smiling to her with a wicked gleam in his sapphire eyes, he knows that she is seconds to it, and so he is…

« Squeeze all you can give, my love… » While he says so, he rubs her clitoris faster and with more pressure… He decides to take her by surprise, so he suddenly imprisons her nipple between his lips and licks it with fast moves from his mischievous tongue. It is enough to make her cry, while she feels ecstasy exploding in her pulsing vagina and spreading in waves of prickling warmth under all her skin. « Yes! Thorin! Yes! Don't stop! » Her satisfied exclamation makes him growl as he comes under her moves on is dick. Both panting in each other arms, they smile with a contented gleam in their staring eyes.

« That was certainly amazing, My King. I almost fear the handfasting ritual if you call what we just did a hint. »

« You have no idea of far from finished I am with you… » answers Thorin with a wicked smile on his face, which makes her melt. Sigrun's pussy pulses under his predatory look. « That is surely a part of the pleasure… to awake you to those lovemaking foreplays…»

They slept in Thorin's bed that night, her head resting on his chest, both savoring the warmth and the presence of each other. They talked a lot of anything that pass through their mind until dawn...

A few days pass between their first experience and the handfasting ritual. Thorin had to settle things, for the tradition of handfasting has to be revived in Erebor, to the disbelieving of many and the interest of several. The festivities that come with such an event were nevertheless welcomed and soon enough many tents were erected next many bonfires in the land, each one enough far of the other to let couples share intimacy. There was also a bigger and central bonfire, for those who were not engaging themselves but still want to celebrate the ancient ritual inspired by the Valar couple of their creator, Mahal and his wife, Yavanna. Many dwarves they meet outside ignored that the King Under the Mountain was going to participate to this handfasting night. They are surprised to see the King accompanied by a lady, for the King is now reputed for his seriousness about state matters over social niceties, and many ladies are obviously jealous, because many of them tried, unsuccessfully, to seduce the King Under the Mountain. But the King could not care less, for his mind is all focused on his betrothed, anticipating what is to come. So that night, under the silvery light of the first full moon of the spring, Thorin is about to initiate Sigrun to the pleasures of lovemaking.

Admiring the moon and the stars, the feverish couple is savoring the freshness of the night and the light wind in their hair. But the beauty of the shimmering lights in the sky above them slips away from their mind very soon.

Thorin takes his love on his knees, and begins to untie the blue ribbons of her dress, searching for her breast with his callous hand, holding her back with the other. He cups one of them and squeezes it until she moans. He feels her nipple hardening under his touch while his lips kiss her from her neck to her mouth and let a trail of fire between them. Sigrun holds hard on his strong shoulders and she kisses him back, their tongues exploring each other warm and curious mouths. Her mind is already spiraling under his caresses. She breaks the kiss to ask him:

« Will you do the same thing to me than the last time? »

« That is not exactly what I have in mind, but if it is what you want I can easily comply. »

« No, do as you wish… I am just curious, that is all… »

« Come here, my love… »

He helps her to turn to face him. While they kiss passionately again, he grabs her hips, suggesting her to rub on him. Her moves are shy at the beginning. But as their kiss deepens, her rubbing moves are more and more like waves that feed their mutual arousing. After long moments of their bodies getting attuned to each other needs and rhythm, Thorin says to his love:

« I want to taste you, » he growls, breaking their kiss.

« But you already do, My King…»

He smiles at her with a wicked gleam in his eyes. « That is not what I mean. »

He unclothes himself, and then he takes off her dress, wishing to feel the warm of her skin on his. Now sitting on a fur by the fire, he caresses each part of her body, his hands provoking goose bumps everywhere they pass. Now that she is so sensitive, he spreads her legs slowly, discovering the inviting pink flesh that is hidden between her thighs. Kissing slowly her inner thigh, his mouth finally reaches her pussy. Her scent is intoxicating and he cannot help himself, he has to lick her clitoris with his mischievous tongue. She moans under his teasing, her hips bucking to encounter his next tongue move. He can taste that she is already wet inside, and knows that he could begin to explore her with his finger, but he decides to wait and to do what pleases him, which is playing with her body, discovering slowly what are her preferences, loving to hear her moan and sigh under his wicked tongue. Until she drips of wet pleasure… He then puts a finger at her entrance. She suddenly gasps.

« Relax, love. I am not going to hurt you. I can wait if you are not yet ready. »

« No, please don't stop. I want this… I need this… »

He kisses her, his tongue swirling around her own until she moans in pleasure. He then pushes a finger in her wet and welcoming pussy. He has to do it slowly, because even if she obviously wants it...

« Mahal… Almost too tight for my finger… Relax, love. You are so wet, it will ease the critical moment if you are not all tense. »

She listens to him and let go all the tension in her body, remembering that all went right the last time he pleasured her... In the same time, he then sucks one of her nipples as his finger slowly enters in her wet entrance. The more his finger enters her, the more she moans and her head is falling back as she savors those new sensations. Letting go of her nipple, he licks again on her clitoris, her moans transforming in incoherent words of supplication. He feels her need as he rubs her little rougher spot just inside of her… curving his finger in a masterful move that rewards him by a panting lady.

« Please don't stop Thorin… I don't know what you are doing but please, don't ever stop… »

She feels him smiles on her pussy, as he continues to make circling move on her clitoris with his tongue. As she spreads even more her thighs, he feels something… different in her vagina, like if her special spot was building his own orgasm… So he begins to play with her again, to see what her body needs right now… Letting go of her rough front spot inside of her, he only trusts in her with a finger in more…

« Oh!.. That is so good too, Thorin… I don't understand… too much blissful sensations…», Sigrun says with a dreamy voice. And the rest of her sentence is almost all incoherent, except for the word « again…» That she whispers like a chant, her mind lost in the trance of lovemaking, overwhelmed by his favors. He then begins to alternate his trusting moves with his teasing of her special spot, which rewards him with her hips bucking and desperately wanting more… A begging request to which he is all willing to comply, by curving again his fingers on her spot alongside his care for his clitoris, this time well determined to make her experience this new kind of ecstasy… If he is not wrong at interpreting her body reactions… She whispers to him, making efforts to speak for she is lost in her trance again… « Thorin… I sense something coming…»

He answers her with a begging growl, suggesting to let go, taking his free hand to lightly squeeze her hip as an inciting move, not wanting to stop his stimulation of her clitoris because he senses too that something is coming... The vibrations of his voice seemingly arousing her even more, he growls softly, which pushes Sigrun over the edge of pleasure that she can take, and in a shout of pleasure, her pussy squirts in little waves a sweet water that wets Thorin's hand. Panting hardly, she opens her eyes in surprise, flushing under his contented gaze and his enigmatic smirk. Her senses are overloaded and she ignores how to deal with these new sensations… Her unformed question is easily readable in her emerald eyes.

« You just experienced another kind of orgasm, my love… »

« How do you know? I did not ever hear about this… »

« Even if people know me as a warrior and a stubborn King, I read a lot in my long life… But this is the first time I see a lady doing so… in my very face…»

She doubted that he likes it, but his hungry and proudly satisfied face assure her that he is quite fine with it… maybe he even did it on purpose…

« You knew, Thorin… You were trying to make me… squirt… »

« Are you accusing me?... » He says with a smile and a virile tone of voice coming from deep in his chest. « Are you complaining? » He smiles even more when he sees her flushing cheeks. « Is it not my role to initiate you, here? »

She nods with a shy smile. « It is just… that I am amazed by the way you play with my body like a scald with his instrument… It is like you can make what you want with me… Even if it is delightful… It kind of frightens me… Which is curiously arousing at the same time… And now I feel both very satisfied but hungrier than before at the same time… »

« I know… The old books I read described it as the Great Water… It is said that if ladies are dripping with the First Water, and later, expulsing the Great Water, it is the best way to make them experience pleasure, because its making them burn inside with a desire worthy of Mahal's forges… »

A long and agreeable shiver runs along her spine as he says so. Seeing that the Ancient were wise enough to really understand females body, and knowing now that she is a little afraid by all those new things, he decides to still initiate her, but this time he will let her have more control over it… He cannot wait to see what will happen with his all burning Queen…

« Are you disposed to continue? »

« Yes… My… feminine parts… I desperately need to be filled, Thorin. »

« Then come and sit on my Lonely Mountain, » he says with a chuckle that echoes in her laughing. She shyly but equally hungrily places her legs each side of him, sensing his hard dick just under her wet and pulsing pussy…

« So… that will make me the Queen Over the Mountain… » They both chuckle at her last words, kissing each other joyfully. Thorin knows that she is joking because she is a little bit upset by her first time…

« It will surely hurt… »

« Probably, but you are so wet… you could not be more ready, love… »

« But you said earlier that I was too tight for your finger…»

« Almost too tight, I said… Your tightness makes the stretching and the rubbing more intense, and so the pleasure… For both of us… Just take your time… We have all the night… And more if you wish… That is why I want you to impale yourself on my shaft… Do it to your own pace… And good for me if you torture me by doing so… »

Sigrun then kisses Thorin, their tongues dancing to the rhythm of their moans. She slowly places his dick head at her entrance, his hotness making her inner muscles contract in need. As she lets her hips slowly going down as to let her dick enter, her hands are holding his shoulders hard…

« Just relax, Sigrun. »

Feeling her wetness and her warmth over him is driving him insane… He so much wants to trust hard in her… But he waits patiently, for he knows that she does not need to be rushed. He caresses the nape of her neck, and it makes her shiver and sigh and relax at the same time… helping her to impale herself a little further on his dick.

« That feels so good, Thorin…» Her hips move up a little before she sits further on him, which makes her moan loudly… She repeats that move again and again, going each time a little further, until she senses a resistance inside of her. She senses that his dick is pulsing, impatient to reach her deep. She whispers with a dreamy voice in his ear…

« Do it please Thorin, push your dick deeply… Deflower me… I want to feel your dick force my hymen, my love.

He answers, growling in her neck… « You are wetting more just by saying so, you little horny creature…»

He really wants to comply to her request, but he decides to gently torture her a little longer by letting her wait, expecting, sensing his penis inside her but not as deep as it could… not yet. He caresses her back and teases her nipples, making her begging for it with her eyes but also obviously savoring the waiting… Until he swiftly grabs her hips and trusts in a strong and rapid move deep inside her, deflowering her for good. She shouts under bliss, for all the waiting made the hurting burn pleasurable as much as the comings and goings that he makes her do on his dick by holding her hips and directing her moves on him. She moans louder and her breath is shallower, each of his trusting making her nearer and nearer of her climax. She senses that his dick is harder than ever… So she squeezes her vagina's muscles and releases them alternatively, deliberately wanting to bring him with her in ecstasy. Enjoying themselves, they delightfully cherish the moment just before the orgasm, looking in each other eyes, until she shouts a « Yes! Thorin! Yes! » under the waves of her contracting vagina, which pulls out a growling of pleasure from him. Panting together, he holds her waist and caresses her back while she lovingly encloses her arms around his chest, her head well resting on his shoulder.

« That was surely delightful, Thorin. »

« I agree. Time seems to stop when I am with you… »

« Yes… I could stay here with you forever… »

They rest for a while, observing the stars by the fire, satisfied just to be together on a perfect spring night. The moon is like a silvery white shining jewel that grants them of her enchanted light… He eventually begins to slowly caress the bottom of her back, pulling her closer to him, and she responds by nipping his neck, which he seems to appreciate… for she feels his awakening erection along her thigh. In a swift and quick move, she is now over him, to his surprise… She kisses him with a new hunger, the one of a lady that is embolden by her lover cares.

« As heat as Mahal's forges… Sigrun… What are you up to? », says Thorin with a curious and hungry low voice.

She only answers him with a lustful look. She kisses him slowly and teasingly from his neck to his navel, giving him goose bumps and making him sigh in satisfaction. He passes his hand in her golden red hair all along, caressing her cheek with his thumb at the same time. His fingers contract on her hair when she kisses his member, and a moan escapes him when she teases him with her tongue. He moans louder when she begins to make up and down moves with his dick in her warm and wet mouth, and a « Mahal! » escapes him when her tongue begins to swirl around his thick and hard dick.

« You surely learn fast, Sigrun… »

« Mmm…»

Her moaning on his penis makes it hard for him to speak fluently…

« You… little… horny… creature… », says Thorin, panting under the caresses of her lovely mouth.

« You are playing with fire, Sigrun…»

« Then burn me. »

« You will not say that twice. »

Sitting, he pulls her to his mouth with a finger under her chin. He kisses her hungrily, his mouth claiming hers like a promise full of passion. She is surprised by his sudden reaction to her teasing, but she smiles, for she deliberately wanted to provoke him… Just to see what he could do to her… And seeing him impatient is making

her wet even more…

He makes her turn around. She senses his erection on her butt while he takes her breast and massages them until it nearly hurts her, but not. He then begins to pinch her nipples, making her sob in delightfulness of this pleasurable little pain. Panting, she asks him:

« Thorin, what are you doing to me?...»

« Making you burn and wet at the same time…»

One of his hand trails down her body to cup her pussy, which makes her squeeze her thighs on him, while his other hand continues to pinch one of her nipples, which makes her moan louder. He caresses her clitoris with her own wetness. « Bend on the fur. » His deep and low voice in her ear is driving her insane, and she shivers under his order… She complies to his demand, anticipating the pleasure making her wet even more… Her head resting on his fur coat, he caresses her back and her butts endlessly. His fingers are playing with her, alternatively rubbing her clitoris in circular motions and penetrating her dripping vagina. When her hips move with their own will, he takes his shaft in his hand and teases her with his dick head. He first puts the head of his shaft at her entrance, and just after he rubs with it on her clitoris, making her moan and pant. Accelerating the pace between those two stimulations, her wetness easing his moves, he senses that she is close…

« Wet for me, Sigrun. »

All she can do is moan and sob in pleasure, the rubbing of his dick from his clitoris to her special spot almost unbearable. She cannot stop to moan. The more she tries to impale herself on him, the more he teases her.

« You want me inside? »

She sobs a begging yes as an answer.

« Then squirt on my dick, my love. »

Giving her his order, he accelerates his dick's moves like if he knows that it is going to make her explode, which she does, squirting on him in a shout of pleasure. She is still dripping when he trusts deep inside of her, instantly making her vagina contracting on his dick. He stays still for a few moments, sensing her vagina pulse at his presence. He then begins coming and going, incredibly slowly, which makes her moan with begging intonations. That makes him accelerate the pace, until he ishammering in her, encouraged by her imploring tone.

«

You are so hard, Thorin… And I am so close… »

Bending over her, he reaches her clitoris, saying « Then come for me. »

Those little words said by his love with such a lustful voice are enough to make her come instantly in strong waves that make even her uterus pulse under pleasure. Still trusting in her, she feels that he is close, so she squeezes her muscles again to ease his own orgasm, which is worthy for his way to growl her name in pleasure prolongs her own ecstasy.

Holding her by her waist, he rolls on his side, bringing her with him to lay on the fur. She almost purrs in contentment and wellbeing. Slumbering with a little smile on her face, she is about to slide in what promises to be the best sleep night of her life. But just before she passes the critical moment between being awake and being asleep, Thorin whispers in her ear:

« Don't think that we are done, my love… »

« You exhausted me Thorin… My legs could not support me, right now, and I am on a cloud… »

« I know, I am tired too… But we still have plenty of things to try together… Handfasting is just a hint… Sleep while you can, because I will dream of so many things that I could do to you…»

With a dreamy voice, Sigrun says « And so do I… »

Thorin pulls the blanket on them both, his face well buried in her golden air that smells the freshness of the spring wind as well as the bonfire. She puts her arm over his, their hands holding each other. As their breaths are getting attuned, they finally slide in sweet oblivion, their dreams echoing the night that just past and the many other that are to come.


End file.
